


Day One: Beginning

by aoyama (HowlinForHale)



Series: 30 Days of Miracles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlinForHale/pseuds/aoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a small back, the ghost in the training gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Beginning

He has a small back, the ghost in the training gym. That's the first thing you notice.

(As soon as you notice him at all.)

It's not as if he's particularly little. Compared to Japan's average, he may even be a bit taller. Still you seem to tower over him like a human wall and you stop to wonder if it hurts his neck to look up at you, if he is as intimidated by you as you were by boy who seemed to come from nowhere. Maybe it's that; maybe it's the absolute lack of presence, the way he's almost see-through that makes anyone next to him feel somehow bigger than themselves.

(You don't yet know how right you are.)

(You will.)

The more you talk, the less transparent he seems to become. There is passion in his eyes and determination in the set of his shoulders and you wonder how a person like him could be this unnoticeable, if it's just that the right people hadn't looked at the right time and he just stopped to bother.

When he turns his back to you again, it's looks a little bigger than before. You feel something well up in your chest and think that maybe this is what being a big brother feels like. Or a friend, you're not quite sure; you've never had many of those.

You offer your fist and when he bumps it back, it feels like the start of something new.

(Later, this will become a bitter memory. Even later than that, a fond one. Eventually, like you, like him, it will be forgotten.

But for now you are smiling and that's all that matters.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback if you liked it!
> 
> My Tumblr: ao-yama.tumblr.com


End file.
